Time for fun?
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: Heero and Duo are off to the carnival! What fun will they have when they get there? And why is there a girl trying to get with Heero? HeeroxDuo


HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't been on in a while *sigh* School and other stuff . But here's a new fic! I actually did right this a while ago, but I didn't have a computer for a long time and other stuff happened...Anyway! Here ya go!

* * *

"Heero! C'mon, Trowa and Quatre are probably already there!" Duo shouted. He and Heero were off to the carnival tonight to meet up with their friends.

"I'm coming, stop freaking out." Heero mumbled, walking out the door.

"You could be a little happier about it." Duo hissed.

They walked out and made their way to the carnival. It was in walking distance from where the boys had been staying. Once they got there, Duo's face lit up with pure excitement.

"Look, Heero! Look at all the rides!" Duo shouted. Heero smirked as they walked to the ticket booth.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" said a preppy girl who was running the ticket booth. Once she saw Heero, her face turned a slight pink.

"Um, 2 adult tickets, please." Heero smiled.

"Okay. So, what are you up too tonight? Wanna hangout sometime after this?" Duo glared at the girl.

"Heero, let's go. Now." Duo mumbled as he dragged Heero away from the booth.

"What's wrong?"Heero shook Duo off his arm.

"Nothing. Let's go find Trowa and Quatre." The American marched off into the crowd.

Heero followed, making sure he didn't lose his friend in the swarm of people. Duo's jealousy soon faded when he saw all the booths and rides. There was kettle corn, cotton candy, caramel apples and so many other things. The Japanese man smiled as he watched Duo run around.

"Heero! Duo!" Both boys turned around to see Quatre cheerfully running towards them, with Trowa right behind him.

"Hey, Quatre! Trowa! How long have you been here?" Duo asked as he gave Quatre a hug. Trowa noticed as Duo was hugging Quatre, Heero stiffened up and looked away.

"Don't worry, the blonde's mine." Trowa whispered. Heero's eyes widened and he chuckled.

"You guys should get on the airplane ride!" as Quatre said this, he smiled at Trowa.

"We wanna look around a little bit more first." Heero said.

"But we _will_ get on rides, Heero." Duo glared.

"Now, now. Well, we're going to get something to eat. See ya around!" the blonde smiled, walking off with Trowa. Duo noticed that the two of them seemed closer than before.

"Did they seem, I don't know, closer to you?" The American questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Heero walked off towards the rides. Duo followed, knowing he was lying.

"Heero, where are we going?" Duo asked.

"I saw a ride I wanted to get on. "

"I thought you wanted to look around first!"

"Not anymore."

"Whatever. Which ride is it?" Heero pointed at a ride called the Sizzler. It had a total of 6 carts that spun around in different directions. There wasn't a line, so Heero and Duo were lucky enough to pick the cart they wanted.

"Tickets? Oh! You're the boy from before!" the girl from the ticket booth squealed. Duo looked away and sighed.

"I already have someone I'm with. Here are our tickets." Heero smiled as he pulled Duo into the ride.

"O-okay. Um, pick whichever cart you want."

The Japanese man dragged Duo to a green cart on the outside. Heero sat on the outside, while Duo sat on the inside.

"Here we go!" The girl waved as the bar slammed down on the boys. They heard the ride start and smiled.

"Ready?" Heero whispered.

Duo nodded and yelled with excitement. The ride spun around and around while music blasted. Duo was suddenly pressed up against Heero, due to the gravity. He tried to turn his head to see if Heero was angry, but his head just fell into his friend's shoulder. Heero noticed and wrapped his arm around Duo.

"H-Heero?" Duo shouted, red covering his face.

Heero just smiled and ignored Duo's plea. Duo blushed the rest of the ride as he laid his head on Heero's shoulder. The ride finally came to a stop after a few minutes. The ticket girl came over to the boys cart and was a little startled. They were still in the same position from the ride. Duo lifted his head up and his eyes met Heero's.

"Heero, why did you do that?"

"I didn't want you to fly away from me."

"It was just a ride, Heero." Duo blushed and got off the ride. The ticket girl sighed and walked away.

"That's what you think."


End file.
